1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device in a skateboard cart, and particularly to a brake device, which is assembled easily and operated conveniently, and has an excellent braking effect for a skateboard cart.
2. Description of Related Art
The leisure sport is getting to be emphasized due to our busy life style. A skateboard cart is a quite popular sport tool in recent years due to its simplicity in use and its effect for fun. Playing the skateboard cart is possible to acquire amusement of fast speed. Hence, a brake is usually mounted to the skateboard cart to be operated for lowering its speed or stopping it from moving. But the prior art brake device in a skateboard cart is sophisticate in structure and hard to assemble parts thereof together, and it is required a great pressing force to operate the brake device inconveniently. These disadvantages are disliked by and have bothered suppliers and users for a long time. Hence, it is a necessity that an improved brake device can be developed to overcome the preceding defects residing in the prior art.
The present invention is to provide a brake device in a skateboard cart, in which the brake device provides a square fixed base at an upright lateral side thereof having a horizontal projection ear at its upper central part with an engaging hole therein. A respective circular groove is arranged near two lower corners of the upright lateral side to extend inward from outside. The fixed base is mounted at the rear part of the pedal on the skateboard. A brake cover at an end thereof is provided with a fitting hole engaging with the engaging hole in the projection ear so that the brake cover is pivotally attached to the projection ear. In addition, two springs are received in the respective circular groove to press against the lowest end of the brake cover.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a brake device, which is simple in structure, easy for assembling, and convenient for operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake device in a skateboard cart, with which a brake cover can keep away from a rear wheel in the skateboard cart in a normal situation automatically.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brake device, with which a brake function can be performed by way of the brake cover being pressed down simply by a foot to contact the rear wheel.